Dual Laser Blasters
|lethality = 26 (Max) 30 (Old players who had this fully upgraded) |rateoffire = 100 |capacity = 50 |attribute = |mobility = 110 (Mobility)/10 (Weight) 70 (Current Mobility) |cost = 1,130 |image = Dual Laser Blasters.png|Appearance Dual laser blasters icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 30 |released = 11.0.0 |theme = Sci-fi/futuristic themed |number = 184 }} The Dual Laser Blasters is a weapon introduced in 11.0.0 update. It can be found in the Backup section of the Armory. Appearance These weapons have blue-purple bodies, handles, and barrels. A green light is located in the middle of the body and throughout the bottom. It also has a white coil with a green tip. Red accents can also be seen at the trigger and the coil. A blue chip can be seen at the bottom of the two guns. A grey handle on top of the blue-chip can also be seen. A dim red light on top the grey handle can be seen too. Strategy The Dual Laser Blasters are armed with an excellent lethality, accompanied by 50 rounds in their capacity. They also have an outlandish fire rate giving them incredible damage per second for a Backup weapon. These weapons are extremely accurate. Tips * Aim for the head to the maximize damage output. * Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel. * Burst fire, for an even more advanced accuracy and ammunition conservation (the Laser Blasters dispose of ammo clips in mere seconds when held down). * Try to sneak behind a player or somewhere the player can't see you to take them out more efficiently as they have to turn around to retaliate while you're tearing their health down. * This weapon is very deadly once you have got the skills and the experience. * It only takes about 2-3 seconds to fully kill any player you encounter. However, make sure to aim for the head. Counters * Pickoff its users from long range with any weapon that performs well at long distance combat, and keep moving in random directions so they can't focus the laser on you. * As this weapon has the Laser attribute, use it to your advantage so that you can trace the laser back to the user's location. * Try dodging and strafing to avoid fire to completely waste their ammo. Since this weapon can easily waste ammo if used improperly, you could even deplete their cartridge supply and then attack. Recommended Maps *King of the Hill *Area 52 Labs Equipment Setups Have a long ranged weapon. Trivia *The overall appearance of this weapon is vaguely similar to the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol from the Halo series, but has been adapted into more of a handgun structure and has become a dual weapon. *It is comparable to the Dual Machine Guns, a fellow dual backup weapon which relies on automatic bullet damage instead of lasers to take down enemies, also boasting a longer-lasting ammo capacity and less accuracy in comparison. * It is the only Backup and dual-wield weapon to have the Laser property. However, it does not have the Automatic property listed as well even though it shoots insanely quickly when the fire button is held down. * Prior to 12.5.0 update, this has the highest damage of all weapons unlocked at 27, scoring at and efficiency of 18. ** In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon's efficiency was changed to 22 and had a combat level of 12. * If players reached a high enough level, they would be capable of acquiring Up1 version in the armory, skipping the first form. * This weapon has the highest fire rate out of all backup weapons. * Even though it says 83 rpm, it should be 100. ** However, in the 11.4.0 update, the actual fire rate value has been fixed. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Laser Category:Dual Weapons Category:Trial Weapons Category:Legendary